<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Poppy and Hickory have a talk by Dweeb_butt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29721426">Poppy and Hickory have a talk</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dweeb_butt/pseuds/Dweeb_butt'>Dweeb_butt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Trolls (Movies 2016 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brother/Brother Incest, Farting, Horse Jokes, Horse Play, Kink Shaming, Multi, Please know this isn’t an incest ship fic I’m just being a troll, Sibling Incest, kpop, you know the internet troll kind</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:01:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>730</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29721426</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dweeb_butt/pseuds/Dweeb_butt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Any child reading this now , DO NOT READ, god forbid why you decided to browse this site but this is not a story for anyone of the faint of heart or someone who can’t even watch Hazbin hotel without clutching their pearls.</p><p>I made this as a complete shitpost fanfic for giggles, don’t bitch at me cause you decided to ignore the warnings.</p><p>And before anything , no I don’t ship incest, that’s what the kink shaming part is for.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chaz &amp; Queen Poppy (Trolls), Dickory/hickory</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Poppy and Hickory have a talk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a beautiful moment in the meadow , Hickroy was just admiring how sexually attractive cowboys are as Poppy brings out her string of pop music, putting it on full display in front of her four legged friend Hickory, his expression was of shock, like she just stripped naked and revealed that she had something between her legs, which is weird cause Trolls don’t have sexual organs, they reproduce by eggs in their hair, which brings us the question on how those two sisters function if they conjoined by the hair? Couldn’t they just get a haircut? If trolls produce eggs in their hair, would that mean those two sisters are actually conjoined by their-</p><p>“Barb is after this” Poppy whispers “this is why Branch died”</p><p>Off in the distance, the screaming voice of Justin Tumblrline saying “I ARENT DEAD PLEASE GET THESE KPOP STANS AWAY FROM ME” can be heard from , like, literally across the river where Hickory and Poppy stood. Kpop music was blasting like mad as neon lights were blinding everyone and everyone in the area, including fish and insects, not even speck savers can save their sight. But oddly Poppy and Hickory were not even bothered, their heartfelt moment undisputed by the KPop rave Branch was forced into.</p><p>Poppy sheds a single tear “I can still hear his voice”</p><p>Hickory’s asschecks starts clapping out of control, practically vibrating the ground around them as it caused Poppy to bounce up and down like a bouncy ball, squeaking in the process.</p><p>“Poppy listen to me” Hickory grabs Poppy by the shoulders, preventing her from more vibration from his ass “you need to-“</p><p>Suddenly his ass explodes, a small hole where his asshole should be is made, though Hickory is oddly not in pain.</p><p>Poppy raises her eyebrow, Hickory drops her to the floor “Hick what’s going on?”</p><p>Just as she asked that , a finger pokes through the hole, then a thick hairy arm , before retreating back inside.</p><p>Poppy is stunned, Hickory goes to open his mouth only for his ass to begin mourning.</p><p>Hickory practically cringes (not of pain however) as a face makes its way out , squirming amongst the backend skin (fabric?) of the now roasted ass , before sliding its shoulder’s out , the creature Hickory asshole has given birth too gasps for air.</p><p>You know that one Rhino scene from Ace Ventura? Yeah , imagine the midget version of that.</p><p>Finally it plots out of the now ripped asshole, which is actually just the lower half of a horse costume.</p><p>With his little ,ugly dick on full display, the naked ugly midget who is called Dickory yells “THATS RIGHT I LIKE TO SMELL MY BROTHER’S ASSHOLE!”</p><p>Poppy gags , Hickory facepalms.</p><p>Dickory smile (?) goes down “wha-what? I thought you were gonna -“</p><p>“No no no “ Hickory pats his brother on the shoulder “I was just gonna tell her we were lying this whole time” Dickory crosses his arms.</p><p>“Oh come on! You can live out your horse fetish!”</p><p>“She didn’t need to know that-“</p><p>“Why not? I’m tired of everyone calling us in inbred cause we’re two intimate German brothers whose parents are also brother and sister” Dickory sighed , his boner clearly gone limp “I can’t help that your farts turn me on!”</p><p>“I know, I know Dickory” it was clear Hickory was holding in his urge to cringe at that, clearly kink shaming his brother in his mind.</p><p>Dickory flew his arms up in the air and wiggled them, like gross green worms that haven’t bathed in days “Seriously no one ever gives the British this much shit over the Royals fucking their cousins!”</p><p>“Hey pipsqueaks “ the two look over to the hill, Barb T poses to assert her dominance as her rock gang holdsher up in the air, making her appear as punk rock lesbian jesus to the untrained eye “while you two were kink shaming Great Briexit, Poppy ran off with that Chaz guy, she gave me a wedding invite”</p><p>Hickory plobs to the ground on his knees, his heart being heard to break in two “I thought Chaz wanted me horse cock”</p><p>“YOU DON'T HAVE A HORSE COCK!” Dickory yells frantically.</p><p>Barb screamed in agony as a Kpop light beam strikes her “OH MOTHER FUCKING JESUS CHRIST ON A STICK MY EYES!”she was blind, thus unable to complete her plans.</p><p>Thank fuck this is over.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>